Genderblend Couples: PJO&HOO
by SnakeSagittarius
Summary: The Title says it all. Rated M to be safe. Requests and stories of any Couple in the Percy Jackson or hero of Olympus series, so tell me any thing you want me to write. P.S. I'm not the best writer and some of the chapters are from my wattpad,so...
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd9b1ad8c02e0f967c419bca4e190c3b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Main charators:/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f1f9417c5969594f0dc142d1397d86"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy Jacson- Percila(Percy) Jackson/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c339d7bab2eb0d741f43b5fe2580e7c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Annabeth Chase- Andrew Chase/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970572c3e65d79dcde35fd734fa744c8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kadie Gardener- Kalari( /spanK-la-r is how to say it; to make it easier he could be called Kal)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b64ea93817a4c820bc5e06f294e1fe8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Travis and Conner Stroll- Traffy( Taffy or Taf)Cotton(Cot,CeCe, or TT)(lol type of sweets but this is the first names i got in my head) Stroll/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b32895b0596e02dbbce34675cb7617a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Frank-Francene(Fran)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9df528fa936cfaf3e28f1a61aa5f291"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hazel- Hayes/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c92e9d564e93a0db2e97c5f0d0f615fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thaila- Thad/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6913e93b682e1dd60f5f0aac3af78c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nico- Nicole( or Niki)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a758c79187c062077f5c1ffbcbf3869"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leo- Lea/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b87d1f949da33b50a336e7a2a823ba6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Renya-Ryan/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2b59bde98aee197bb108f678a5c567"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Piper- Peter/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ee8c5547ccb2da468ceab998bab3329"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jason-Jackie/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c356ed2a2a84f29c0bad4ce65450e55"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Clarisse La Rue(only reason she is in this i ship her and my brother, so i make feeling for each other)- Clarence(Clare) La Rue/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="020407b742286ef0e008224ca9ebcffa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chris- Cassy/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08825a0bd2570b69231974786cee2b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"More is on the way.../span/em/p 


	2. Tradie 1

**e:HELLO PEOPLES**

 **EVERYONE:HI**

 **Me: YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?**

 **The Girls: READY FOR WHAT!**

 **Me: This*uses magical author powers and turns gang(and me by actident) in different genders* Dang It, but atleast it worked.**

 **Andrew: Why did you this to us?**

 **Me: For the Story.**

 **Thad: How long will this last?**

 **Me: Untill the story has ended(which promblemly will never happen),al writters block, no more ideas, or until i learned the spell to Change us back and do it when i fell like it**

 **Me:Now we got that over lets started!**

( **To warn you know i might get a little dirty like do first times or other times to and talk a lttle dirty too i srry for that i just got more ideas that way, i know i have the crazy)**

 **Taffy's POV**

"TTTTTTTAAFFFFYYYYYYYYYY... CCCOOOTTTTOOOOONNNN!"

Oh how I do love the sound of my pranks in action. We just painted all the strawberries in black to make then look bad. This was a good plan ,but Kal, the man of my dreams, umm.. i didnt say that. Now we are running as fast as we can away.

"I think *breath* we lost *breath* him" Cotton whispered"i'm gonna back to the cabin"

"KK see you later" And as Cotton left I felt a vine come around my anke and waste and holds me down on a tree.

"Lookie what I found." Kal was walking closer to me as he said was so cute with his sexy green eyes, his dirtly blond **( A/N idk what kadie's hair color is so i just made it dirty blond for now),** and his musles makes him hotter, . I just didnt have the courage to tell him that

" Hi K Kal howa doing?"

"Good, you?"

"Well i'm just stuck to this tree" Kal's and my faces were were only inches apart. Ohgods i hope i'm not blushing.

" You know why your here" Kal whispers into my ears.

"Well...no"

"Your here beacuse YOU PRANKED MY CABIN AGAIN"

"I can make it up to you.

"How ?"

"This" I grab his face **( A/N if you got confused it said "i felt a vine wrapping around and ankels and waste" the vine didnt get to her hands)** and out lips met. He was shocked at first then soon out touges were dacing together. I felt the vines left of me and Kal pull me closer to him. Now a kiss turned into a make out sesion. I felt his hand go up ...

 **Me:Cliffhangers hahahahahha**

 **Taffy:Y u do this?**

 **Me:Beause i want people to commet where they will do it.**

 **Kal: Why are you making us do this**

 **Me: Beause i am a God of stories(,animals,monsters, swordsmanship,weapons,balance, and emotion) and Child of Zues and Athena**

 **Thad,Andrew, and Jakie: So that means you are my brother**

 **Me:Yes i am very powersful(there are more Ocs of mine that i most likey wount us in the book)**

 **Me: Now dont make me anrgy or Else**

 **Everyone: Or else what?**

 **Me: I will turn you all of you into chicken and eat you one by one**

 **Everyone: We swear on Synx that we would make you mad**

 **Niki: You can be scary when you want to.**

 **Me: I know *puts sunglasses on and and publish story* Nailed It**

 **Sorry but my , and brain is telling me to make them do it**

 **old**


	3. Tradie 2

**Me: I'm Back!**

 **Everyone: HUURRAY!*sarcasicly***

 **Me:Rude**

 **Taffy: Lets just get this over with...**

 **Me:How Rude!**

 _I felt the vines left of me and Kal pull me closer to him. Now a kiss turned into a make out sesion. I felt his hand go up ..._

 **Kal Pov**

Wow her lips taste like candy. This is so nice and romantic. This is my first kiss. I let the vines go and pull taffy closer to me. THis is the best day EVErr... Oh gods

 **CCCCCCCLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK**

"Wow never thought i could get a pictue of this"( **A/N i can guess you guys know who this is)**

"It's not what it looks like!" Me and Taffy shouted at the same time

" To me it looks like you 2 were getting it on" We both blushed after Cotton sadi that

" Give me That Picture"

" Nope" Cotton said as she ran away and me and taffy chased her after that

—-

 **Srry it was a short and bad chapter i just had to get this idea out of my head so srry(Old)**

 **What should I do next?**


End file.
